Illusions
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Yaoi: Serena finds herself under a sex changing spell from a freaky new villain! What will Darien do?


Illusions -Teraki WuFang  
  
Serena dash turned into an abrupt stop when she came face to face with what they were looking for; the newest power on earth. The power in question was a tall female looking the age of her late teens and her long brown hair had rainbow highlights that floated in the air, as did her body. Her naked feet tipped at the toes towards the untouched ground below her. Her shadow wasn't seen but the shadow of the butterfly circling her was very visible. "Um, in the name of the moon-" the girl turned and a word was hissed in the back of Serena mind. "You have no name." the voice was loud and clear but the girls lips did not move. "You are nothing but a shadow of your soul." her words were dragged out in long spaces and her mind struggled to keep up with the unknown language. "Are you here to cause harm to anything or anyone?" The girl smiled and it felt as if the sun was warming everything. Serena smiled back and found her nerves settling. "I am here to change this world, not harm it. Your kind was not meant to have.voice, but you have found. a way around... that and now your kind.will not be silent." Her red lips curved more into humor as her long fingers entwined and her lips parted slightly as a small (forced) chuckle echoed in Serena's mind.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl moved towards the ground lower so she was eye to eye with the blond defender of the world, yet her feet remained off the cement of the parking lot between the street and the park by the temple. "I have not been.named, but your language.knows of me. Your kind.calls me Illusion. But I am real, very real." Serena nodded then watched the butterfly move around her instead of Illusion. As it flew small golden dust particles fell onto her. Her blue eyes widened as she felt her insides twist. She bent over in pain as a rose flew through the air and pierced the butterfly from the sky, to the ground. As it struggled it also turned into gold dust and the rose died quickly after. "Sailor Moon are you ok?" Tuxedo mask asked as he swooped down to her side and helping her stand. The blond nodded and glanced up as the nothingness before her. "Where did she go?" Tuxedo looked round and slyed. "Don't worry, the other scouts will find her. Lets get you home." Serena nodded and leaned into her fiancés arms.  
  
The apartment was dark when they entered. A long dark finger flicked on the lights. Serena closed the blinds and let a soft glow flow over her body as her scout uniform faded with the glow. Darien followed her actions as he walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. "I wonder what she wants, its not a villain to be so relaxed around us. How do you feel?" He waited a moment for a response but nothing came. "Serena are-" his gasp was echoed as the glass hit the carpet and the juice made its way into a small river towards the others feet. Serena stood naked as the day she was born, but there was one problem with the naked girl, she was a naked boy. Trembling pale pink lips opened. "What's going on?" she asked in a soft but husky voice then moved her hands to her lips, wondering if it really was her voice that sounded deeper. Darien couldn't blink as the blond boy before him dropped to his knees and held himself as tears burned down flushed cheeks. "Oh Serena." He said but couldn't say any more as the phone rang. He grabbed it and spoke in a horse voice he cleared his throat and tried again. "Mr. Chiba." He smiled slightly as Luna fought with the pay phone in her paws. "Darien we need you and Serena down here now, the enemy is attacking the girls and they can't fight her off!" Darien looked over his shoulder then turned quickly at the empty space. He dropped the phone and ran to the balcony window. "Serena!" he called as Luna called for him on the dangling phone.  
  
Each scout had been beaten to the ground by an unstoppable gravity force that a butterfly over each of them controlled. Roses struck each as the force was gone and the scouts fought to stand. "Don't go for her, go for the butterflies." Mercury warned as her visor scanned back into her ear- rings. As the forces of nature and love and fire fought off the butterflies Illusion made her leave. The butterflies faded into gold dust and were gone with the wind. Jupiter ran after the breeze for a few steps then realized it was useless to keep up with the wind. Mercury sighed as she lost tracking on her computer as Venus and Jupiter checked over each other. "Are you ok?" Venus asked as Jupiter helped her stand more sternly. "Yes, but are you?" the blond haired goddess nodded and smiled lovingly. "How could I not be?" the hidden meaning was caught but only by listening ears like Luna and Mars. "Oh god."  
  
A white flash of light rocked under them like and earthquake. "What the hell was that?" She snapped and looked to her left as a bright flash of light moved closer towards them. Illusion came out of no where and was standing in front of them but back on to them. They blinked into the light as a blond boy moved towards Illusion. "Undo it!" The green eyed villain shook her head with a simple no echoing in the minds of all around. "Undo it or I'll wipe you off the face of existence!" Tuxedo mask jumped towards the boy but was forced back to his standing ground. "Serena don't do it!" Everyone checked their memory and to all their dismay Serena was a female the last time they checked. "Huh?" Venus' intelligently remarked. "It's Serena, that thing turned her into a boy." He said trying to not sound too upset about it but really he was at a loss of knowing how to handle the news. Luna bit her lip. "The crystal is in the wrong hands. That boy is misusing the power. Serena would never be this careless!" But the scouts were in mental trivia. The boy was Serena. The way his voice sounded, the way his power felt so right, the way his heart was so open and his eyes burned so passionate. Mars shook her head and called upon her flames, unleashing them on the floating girl. "Change her back!" Illusion slyed and was gone in the smallest spark of golden light. "No!" Serena growled as the world shook harder then before and everything blacked out.  
  
"Please stop Serena we all love you and need you to be strong!" The world came back and everything was still besides the small quivering of curtain things. His blue eyes blinked open to see friends staring in a mix of fear and concern. "Darien?" Mina looked at Lita then back at the confused boy. "Sorry Serena he kind of went off to think. He's taking this badly." Serena rolled his eyes and sat up in the temple's guest room's bed. "He thinks its bad? What about me? I'm the one that had a sex change!" Ray held a finger to her lips. "Don't you dare wake Chad!" Serena huffed and dropped back into the bed. Ami sighed as her watch beeped. "Sorry to say this but I have to go. Serena it'll go away. Just don't worry about it." The brainy scout smiled sweetly and exited the temple. Blue eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Say's the girl that hasn't been turned into a male by a new female villain with freaky powers. Who, I'm a freak!" he sat up against and stripped off his clothing. "I am a freak!" Ray grabbed his leg and pulled him back down to the bed. "Relax Romeo before we tie you down and remove your little problem." Serena gulped, not wanting to think about the pain that would cause. Mina and Lita smiled and stood. "Ami's right, it'll go away in time. Just sleep it off." Lita said as Mina nodded and they took their leave. Ray sighed and shook her head as she pulled the blankets over her friend. "Good night Serena." she muttered as the room door slid closed. Serena rolled over to his side and closed his eyes. "It'll go away...Just sleep it off." blond brows hit south towards his nose. "Easy for them to say, they don't know what they have to do to change back."  
  
__________________________________~*~__________________________________  
  
Darien sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed, he looked to his left and sighed deeper. He missed his lover, his girl, his Serena. "May be I should talk to her-him." He closed his eyes and hung his head into his pillows. "This can not be happening." he mumbled but didn't expect a response. "And I guess this is all about you!" he turned over and felt Goosebumps invade his skin. "Serena?" The blond boy titled his head to a side and held a hand on his hip. "No, it's the tooth fairy. Yes it is I, the freak!" he snapped and dropped into the bed. "Darien, I don't think we should see each other." Darien nodded. "Yes, it would be best until this thing goes away." Serena snorted and propped his head up with one arm, cheek in hand. "No, I think we shouldn't ever see each other again." The raven haired boy gasped as a future of plans and marriage flashed before him. "Serena, you cant say that. What about us? Our futures.Renee!" Blue eyes rolled. "If you don't love me enough to still love me as a boy then there's not point of being together." The bed shifted as Serena got up and undressed from Chad's clothing he had.borrowed. Darien spurted words. "Serena, this may come to a shock for you, but I'm not gay. Loving a boy isn't as easy as it is for a girl to love a girl." The blond turned to face Darien as he stood naked like the first time before Illusion. "No one will know, and I'll let you in on a little secret. Illusion told me that when you loved the boy in me you'd get the girl back. So you got to love me Darien. Body and soul."  
  
Darien purred as he thrust into the wreathing boy beneath him. He never thought it would feel this good, he never dreamed he'd be doing this with a boy, he never felt so close to the one he loved. He loved the one named Serena in all her, and his, forms. Serena wasn't objecting, actually he was demanding more and more every time his lover hit that sweet spot inside. "I love you." Each thought as they heard a chuckle and blacked out. "Silence is the only voice the heart hears."  
  
Darien awoke in a sweat and looked down at the girl in his arms. He smiled and felt his head relax to the many thoughts floating around. Then the bed room door opened and Hotaru grinned. "Mama, Papa!" Michelle and Hamara waltzed into the room and shook their heads. "You were going to baby sit for us today." Michelle smirked as she pushed Hotaru out of the room. Hamara looked back at the now fully awake couple. "I can't imagine how it slipped your minds." her husky voice coed as the door closed. Serena looked up into Darien's eyes. "I'm back." she smiled as Darien nodded. "It's as if you never lift." The blond girl smacked him playfully. "Don't tease." Darien smirked as he whispered into her ear. "That's not what you said last night." 


End file.
